Alexis Treinem
'Alexis Treinem' is a character played by Fei Fei on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. Her first appearance was in "Lost and Yet to be Found". Appearance Her hair is cropped very short and slightly uneven around the edges. She cut her long hair all off right before her journey (long hair isn’t practical for extended adventures, or so says her). She’s got wide green eyes and is almost perpetually smiling. Her olive-green jean jacket has a large poke ball design on the left bottom corner (with only ¾ of the poke ball showing on the jacket). Under her jacket she wears a thin black, hooded zipper up sweatshirt that she leaves open at all time (unless the jacket over it is closed, which she only does in cold weather or rain). Under that she wears two sleeveless, undershirt-esq. shirts, one yellow and one blue. She wears a pair of black fingerless biking gloves, and completing her ensemble is a rather plain pair of blue jeans, not tight but not too loose (loose pants would get caught up on things as she walks), and a pair of grey high top sneakers that are sew closed rather than laced up. She has a pair of laces to tie them closed even tighter, should she need to, say, climb a mountain. Her black choker necklace has an non-functioning, small poke ball attacked to the cloth as a charm, if you will. She carries a backpack rather than a purse or bag. It is of the generic tan color so often seen in pokemon games and carries quite the bit of traveling supplies. Personality Alex, as she would so prefer you to call her, is quite the care-free young woman. A pokemon lover since nigh her birth, she’s experimented with a little bit of everything concerning these fascinating creatures, though never more officially than neighborhood battles, contests with friends, and the occasional trip to the local daycare. She’s friendly with most everyone she meets, and is one of those rare people that is just the right combination of laid back and enthusiastic (she’s enthusiastically laid back, or tamely enthusiastic, whichever you prefer). She has no problem with making jokes at her own expense, and treats her pokemon as if they could speak to her, their being the best friends she has, and holds regular (one sided) conversations with them. There is relatively little that gets her down or angry. The one thing that never fails to sour her mood is the mistreatment of pokemon and people, but rather than storm around in a rage or sulk, she’ll go out of her way to rectify the situation, no matter how far off track it may take her. She enjoys just walking around on her little self-prescribed journey, observing the scenery and meeting the new people she so often comes across. She’s very realistic, but not in a pessimistic way. She knows when there are battles she can’t win, contests she’s not up for, and she takes her losses in stride and learns from her mistakes. She’s not competitive, but who doesn’t like to win? More than battling and contest competing, though, is Alex’s love for her monsters, and pokemon in general. If her pokemon aren’t up to battling, or just don’t want to, she won’t battle. They are more than mere partners or fighters, her pokemon are her very best childhood friends, as dear or dearer than any human child could have been. Biography Alex was born to the two most sickeningly in love parents there ever were. Apparently, her father didn’t succumb to the apparent epidemic of ‘fathers-leaving-home’ that the pokemon world seems to be plagued by, and he and his wife both stay at home, each having had successful pokemon adventures before settling down to family life. Born and raised in the quaint island town of Fidona, she got her first monster when she was seven years old. Her parents got her a charmander for her birthday, seeing as the little pokemon was of such a sweet temperament, they figured it would be the perfect pet for her. If she could have, she would have latched onto him and never let go. Hiiro, as she called him, became her very best friend and (not being much shorter than her) was the perfect playmate. For her tenth birthday, her parents, so pleased as they were that their precious daughter loved pokemon as much as they, got her a pair of Nidorans, one male and one female (hoping that they would become her favorite pokemon, as her mother’s favorite was her nidoking and her father’s favorite was his nidoqueen). So Hime and Ouji joined Hiiro and Alex’s little poke-entourage. Being ten, she of course needed the help of her parents in taking care of so many pokemon, but soon enough she was managing them quite well on her own. She’s become adept at reading their movements, expressions, and poke-speech inflection. She talks to them often, even if she knows perfectly well that they can't 'answer' her, or even when their in their pokeballs and they can't really hear her (walking alone gets boring after a while). At age seventeen, Alex decided that she had been staying at home long enough, and thought she’d give traveling a shot. She cut all of her hair off herself, liking the rather unkempt look that resulted, and packed her bags Pokemon Hiiro *Hiiro was given to Alex as a present from her parents when she was just seven years old. He is almost like a brother to Alex, rather than a pokemon companion. This charmander also serves as the common sense of the team, though he also has a tendency to be curious. He is the powerhouse of Alex's team, with quick movements and fire-type attacks. Ouji *Ouji was a present from Alex's mother for her 10th birthday. He has a crush on Hime, and Hiiro and Alex find it amusing that the female nidoran doesn't even notice. He is a kind-heart ed pokemon, and brave. Hime *Hime was a present from Alex's father for her 10th birthday. She is completely oblivious to Ouji's affection for her, but she does love her 'brothers' very much. She is not a very strong figher, but puts her heart into it. She is a little bit spoiled. Kuchi *Kuchi is the first pokemon Alex ever caught on her own, at the beginning of her pokemon journey. They haven't been together very long, and Kuchi is not very pleased with the idea of being a tame pokemon. It will take some time for her to warm up to her new situation. She is setting up to be the next powerhouse of Alex's team with very strong Steel-type attacks. Mysterious Egg *A mysterious red and yellow egg given to Alex by the crazy old man in the Trick Forest as a prize for making it to his house. Alex keeps it very safe and warm. Relationships with Others Dynh Ariani Alex finds Dynh to be an interesting- if not odd- person, and considers her a friend even if they haven't known each other for very long. She can be a bit exasperated or confused by Dynh's off the wall mannerisms, but ultimately finds them to be amusing, and it fits well with her somewhat sarcastic demeanor. Mercedes Dorian Alex looks up to Mercedes' calm and in-charge demeanor, and they are close despite their age difference. Mercedes' medical knowledge is invaluable when in a group with someone as spontaneous as Alex, or as crazy as Dynh. Category:Characters